Heart to Heart
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: RiRen; — Di Heart to Heart, kami bukan hanya menyiarkan kisah cinta seseorang sebagai hiburan, namun menyampaikan hati seseorang pada orang lain. Hal-hal yang terjadi di luar bukan tanggung jawab kami, termasuk—


**Fandom**: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Jumlah kata**: 1.084 kata

**Summary**: Di Heart to Heart, kami bukan hanya menyiarkan kisah cinta seseorang sebagai hiburan, namun menyampaikan hati seseorang pada orang lain. Hal-hal yang terjadi di luar bukan tanggung jawab kami, termasuk—

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. AU. BL. Fluff. Penyiar!Eren. Bahasa non-baku.

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime. Cover © Owner. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Heart to Heart**

* * *

"Ya, selamat malam, kawula muda, tetap di Scouting Legion, 104 FM! Sekarang di segmen Heart to Heart, di mana kamu bisa curhat masalah cinta, atau kasih tahu kita tentang masalah apa yang lagi kamu hadapi, segalanya dari hati ke hati, dengan penyiar kita tercinta, Yacchan. Selama satu jam ke depan, Yacchan akan menemani kalian semua dengan kisah-kisah cinta yang membahagiakan, sedih, bikin terharu, ngeselin, greget, hanya di Heart to Heart."

Intermeso petikan gitar.

"Jadi simpel banget. Buat kalian nih, kaum remaja galau yang pengen curhat atau butuh solusi, kirim _e-mail_ ke alamat _e-mail_ Heart to Heart, heart2heart at yahoo dot com. Sekali lagi, heart2heart at yahoo dot com. Yacchan tunggu lho ya, jangan lama-lama~"

Kembali intermeso petikan gitar diiringi denting piano lirih.

"Ah, masih belum ada _e-mail_ nih. Oke deh, daripada ngebangke, Yacchan setelin lagu yang cocok banget buat kalian yang lagi punya cinta terlarang buat orang yang udah punya pacar. Ini dia 'Anata ni Suki to Iwaretai' dari Hanako Oku."

_Oikakete, oikakete mo_

_Anata ni suki to iwaretai …_

Rintik hujan di luar terasa dingin namun nyaman. Pemuda sendirian di ruangan itu menyeruput cokelat hangatnya. Ia tersenyum dan memasang kembali _headphone_-nya.

"Ya, tadi itu dia lagu galau abad ini LOL. Gimana, ada yang udah nangisin nasibnya yang punya cinta terlarang? _Well_, daripada nangis, mending kirim _e-mail _dan ceritain kisahmu di Heart to Heart."

_Ping!_

"Ah, lihat, ada _e-mail_ baru. Oke, kita baca aja ya. Ini dari unbeatable_scorer at yahoo dot com. Oke, scorer-_san_, namanya sangar banget nih, ehehe. _'Hai, Yacchan.' _Hai juga, scorer-_san_. _'Hari ini gue mau curhat.'_ Oh, silakan banget, scorer-_san_. _'Gue ini punya pacar. Kita lumayan langgeng. Bahkan minggu depan itu _anniversary_ kita yang pertama.'_ Aish, beruntungnya dirimu, scorer-_san_. Eits, yang jones, simpen dulu itu tali tambangnya, hehehe!

"'_Masalahnya itu, gue ngerasa gue gak pantes sebagai pacar dia. Gue cuma pemain basket biasa—yah, walaupun gue hebat, narsis dikit gak apa-apa lah—dan gue ini bego, gak peka, gak romantis, nyebelin, sebutin deh satu-satu. Sedangkan dia itu baik, pemaaf, perhatian, romantis, dan dia adalah model yang terkenal di mana-mana, juga pemain basket andal, dan terutama … seorang pacar terbaik yang bisa diminta oleh siapapun.' _Wah, dari deskripsinya sih, pacar scorer-_san_ ini orang paling sempurna, ya, kamu beruntung banget, scorer-_san_. _'Gue pengen banget ngasih hadiah _anniversary_ yang bisa ngebahagiain dia. Walaupun gue tau gak mungkin bisa ngebales segala yang udah dia lakuin buat gue, tapi bisa liat dia senyum karena gue, rasanya itu kayak gue abis dicium malaikat. Jadi, Yacchan, gue harus apa? _Thanks_ ya.'_"

Intermeso petikan gitar.

"Aaaah, Yacchan jadi pengen nangis nih. Untuk scorer-_san_, siapapun yang bilang kamu gak peka dan gak romantis, dia salah banget! Dengan kamu peduli sama kebahagiaan pacarmu aja, itu udah romantis banget! Menurut Yacchan pribadi, kamu cukup kasih hadiah-hadiah kecil yang romantis. Ajak dia makan bareng di rumahmu, misalnya, lalu masak berdua. Itu mungkin sederhana, tapi percaya deh, orang kayak gimana juga pasti bakal luluh. _Well_, semoga berhasil, ya!"

Intermeso gesekan biola dan denting piano memainkan karya Mozart.

"Nah, kebetulan Yacchan punya lagu yang pas untuk scorer-_san_, lagunya juga unyu banget! Ini dia 'Ie ni Kaeru to Tsuma ga Kanarazu Shinda Furi o Shiteimasu' dari Hatsune Miku."

_Doa wo aketara tsuma ga taoreteru senaka ni tsukisasaru houchou_

_Yuka wa chimamire shiranai hito ga mitara kizetsu suru ka mo shirenai—_

Jam berlalu bagai pelari olimpiade. Detik berlarian dengan setiap alunan kata yang mengalir lancar dari mulut penyiar di ruang rekaman kecil itu. Seorang pemuda yang tersenyum dengan matanya; ia menangani tiap masalah dengan ringan hati.

Matanya melirik jam tangan. Sesuai dugaan, pukul sepuluh malam hampir menjelang. Segmennya akan habis, dan ia akan dapat beristirahat dan bergelung dalam dekapan hangat kekasihnya tercinta.

Matanya menatap kertas di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum. "_E-mail_ terakhir," gumamnya. _E-mail_ yang spesial, yang mengandung hati dan perasaan pengirimnya.

Ia membiarkan telinganya menikmati alunan sonata biola Paganini sebelum kembali bersuara dengan ceria.

"Yap, Yacchan lagi di sini! Ah, gak kerasa ya waktu kita bersama udah hampir abis. Oke, sekarang Yacchan bacain _e-mail_ terakhir, ya. Yang belum dibaca _e-mail_-nya, jangan berkecil hati. Kirim aja lagi ke kita di Heart to Heart besok malem, oke? Baiklah, ini dia _e-mail_ terakhir kita!"

Intermeso petikan gitar.

"Oke, dari heichou_ofyour_heart at yahoo dot com. Waaa, yang ini namanya gombal nih. _'Untuk Yacchan, malam.'_ Yep, heichou-_san_, selamat malam juga. _'Aku punya cerita. Aku punya seorang pacar.'_ Aduh, populasi jomblo menipis, nih, ayo lestarikan! Ahahaha, _just kidding_. _'Kerjaan dia seperti kamu, Yacchan. Dia sering kasih saran cinta ke orang-orang. Dia gak tau ini, tapi kadang aku cemburu dengan dia memberi saran yang begitu bagus sama orang lain. Sepertinya dia juga gak tau sebesar apa aku sayang sama dia.'_ Aduh, jangan galau, heichou-_san_! Biarkan Yacchan membantu!

'_Aku tau dia dengerin ini sekarang, makanya aku bakal ngomong ini sekarang juga. Hei. Mungkin kamu gak tau, tapi sebenernya rasa cintaku ke kamu itu besar banget. Aku mungkin gak kelihatan perhatian, tapi aku peduli akan segala sesuatu tentangmu. Aku mungkin dingin dan kasar, tapi kamu harus tau, segala sisi lemah dalam diriku, itu semua karena kamu. Aku cinta kamu, cintaku satu-satunya, yang pertama dan pasti yang terakhir. Tolong jangan ragukan aku. Aku akan selalu ada di sisi kamu. Walaupun nanti kamu lupa padaku, atau kita berpisah jalan, aku ingin kamu tau aku akan selalu mengenangmu dan semua kenangan kita. Karena itu, aku ingin mengikat kita dalam ikatan janji suci. Cuma sama kamu, Eren Jeager. Tertanda, Rivaille.'_"

Pemuda itu terbelalak memandang nama pengirim surat elektronik tersebut. Tangannya menekap mulut dalam ketidakpercayaan yang hampir membutakan.

Suara kertak khas pintu yang dibuka membuatnya menoleh dengan cepat. Seorang pria dalam balutan tuksedo hitam melangkah, sebuket mawar tampak tersemat manis dalam jalinan jemarinya yang bertautan. Wajahnya sekilas tampak tak berekspresi, namun penyiar muda tadi tahu lebih baik. Sebuah rona merah bersemu di pipi pria tadi, bersamaan dengan tawa sang pemuda.

Penyiar tadi lalu tersenyum. Pria di pintu maju dengan langkah tegas. Jika dari dekat, fakta bahwa ia lebih pendek dari pemuda di hadapannya tak dapat ditentang lagi.

"Eren, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Eren menatap sebuket bunga yang disodorkan Rivaille. Ia ingin menangis terharu.

"Ada cincin di bunga lili putih. Jika kau menerimaku, pakai itu. Jika tidak, buanglah buketnya," kata Rivaille lagi.

Eren tak ambil waktu untuk berlambat-lambat. Ia segera mengenakan cincin itu dan memeluk Rivaille. Air matanya menetes di tuksedo kekasihnya tersayang itu.

"Rivaille-_san_ bodoh, setelah semua itu, bagaimana mungkin aku menolakmu?" sahut Eren, tertawa dan menangis.

Rivaille hanya tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Eren. "Dasar bocah."

Jadi, dari hati turun ke janji suci? Bagaimanapun juga, Rivaille dan Eren … _kekkon omedetou_!

* * *

—**End.**

* * *

_Otanome_, Aris~ Wyatb, makin poyos, belajar biar seme-_ish_ (?) aja deh ya, seme gue yang unyu tapi anehnya kalah perf sama gue. ^qqq^)v

Jadi, saya ngetik ngebut di tengah kebetean batere laptop bocor. Oh yeah, di saat kayak gini aja baru lo berulah. MAUNYA APA SIH!? /bantingbatere /ngerusuh

Program Heart to Heart itu ada, cuma saya gak masuk regional tempat itu disiarkan, jadi ini _pure_ pinjem nama doang. _Heck_, disiarin di gelombang mana juga saya gak tau. -_-

_Don't talk about mixed language, please_. _Since_ pasti _awkward_ banget 'kan kalau penyiar radio ngomong pake bahasa macam presiden, ya udah saya pake bahasa sehari-hari yang mudah dicerna, walau banting setir pas lamarannya. I'M DESPERATE, K! Plus, Yacchan itu dari pelafalan Jepang 'Jeager' yaitu 'Yeagaa' di mana e dan a (bagi saya) rada nyampur, jadi daripada 'Yecchan', enakan 'Yacchan' –_ssu yo ne_?

_Last_, _thanks a bunch_ udah mampir dan baca. _Reviews are greatly appreciated_. _Jaa_, _mata ne_~


End file.
